


Who would

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Break Up, Emotions, Jeremy centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Who would

The scent of Michael's shirts entered dangerously through Jeremy's nostrils, the fabric damp from around his nose and eyes.  
He pulled the crumpled fabric away from his face, gripping it like his own life depended on it, stifling a sob with his open hand.  
He missed Michael so much. He really did miss Michael with every ounce of his being. Hot tears trembled over the old tears, drying cold on his face, leaving himself to rub away the trail of tears. Only for more to find their way down his face.  
He wanted so badly to pick his phone up and call his player one. But he couldn't find it in himself to do it, or even begin to think of doing it. Michael probably despised him. And Jeremy didn't doubt that thought one bit.  
Michael probably was over him, moved on to someone new. Someone that wasn't Jeremy. Like Rich, or Jake. Before they where even friends, Michael always had friend's. Usually with the popular kids, all until Michael begun hanging with Jeremy.  
His heart ached.  
He wanted Michael to hold him, and rock him, and tell him everything was gonna be okay. He wanted Michael to run his hand through his hair like he always did, humming some dumb tune from a video game they hadn't touched in years. He wanted Michael. 

But he couldn't have Michael. Because Michael didn't want him anymore.  
Who would.


End file.
